Last Christmas
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: TJ and Spinelli ff (of course!) last christmas Spinelli has her heart broken, maybe this christmas will be better! one shot ff! PLEASE RR!


Hi! I've written this in the spirit of christmas! 

3 Happy Christmas3

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

16-year-old Ashley Spinelli sat in her front room trying to write up her History essay, she wouldn't have been doing it if her mum hadn't threatened to ground her. Doing homework on Christmas Eve was a crime –her mum was only making her do this because she had a D average! At least this year she wasn't being rejected.

**Last christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

----------------------**Flashback**----------------------

"Spin I gotta go, its Christmas eve –my mum wants me back for some corny Christmas tradition" said TJ "you coming back as well?" 

"Na, if I go back late mum wont make me go carolling! –I HATE singing, I cant sing to save my life!"

"Alright –see ya soon then"

"Bye TEEJ" said Spinelli watching TJ walk away

"Has your little boyfriend rejected you Spin-ugly? I don't blame him though –look at what your wearing!" said Ashley A –she was the prettiest most popular girl in their school –along with her fellow Ashley's of course (A/N: you know the type)

"He's not my Boyfriend" replied Spinelli, although truth to be told –she REALLY wished her were

"maybe if you dressed better some guy would actually like you" said Ashley Q "nay, maybe ANY guy would like you"

"I dress just fine" said Spinelli looking down at her baggy jeans, baggy white t-shirt and black bomber jacket (the one she had in 4th grade)

"Yea! You could at least buy a new jacket, I bet even Menlo wouldn't date you" said Ashley B

Menlo wasn't as much of a loser as her was in 4th grade, he no longer had glasses he wasn't popular but then again he wasn't unpopular –he was just there.

"Yea –and really in looks Menlo isn't that bad –I'd totally give him a 7/10!" said Ashley T "why not try asking him out? He may be desperate enough"

"She'd be to chicken!" said Ashley A laughing

"I would not!" replied Spinelli angrily, so Menlo wasn't bad looking –if she asked him out at least she'd have her first boyfriend, its not like her crush TJ would ever like her! Maybe settling for Menlo wasn't such a bad idea –he could always help her top grades in class!

"then ask him out!" said Ashley a tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder

"maybe I will! But he's not here now so leave me alone"

"he's over there, go on prove your not scared" said Ashley A pointing to the bench where indeed Menlo was sitting

"watch me!" said Spinelli walking over to Menlo and sitting next to him "hey Menlo, how are you?"

"fine" he replied 

"chicken!" scouted Ashley Q

"erm, Menlo we should uh, go to the movies sometime" said Spinelli hearing the Ashley's gasp and watched on with anticipation

"DESPERATE BITCH" shouted Ashley B

"sure I'd love to" replied Menlo 

As the evening had passed Spinelli and Menlo had grown closer and indeed became boyfriend and girlfriend –much to the anger of the Ashley's

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi Spin! How was your Christmas?" asked TJ (on the phone)

"it was okay, Christmas eve wasn't all bad, me and Menlo are dating now"

TJ stayed silent for a moment and replied "that's great Spin" but Spinelli couldn't help but notice the hint sadness in his voice

"you okay TEEJ? You didn't like Menlo did you? Coz all the girls in school that are crushing you will be heart broken –they will think you Gay, you not dating much and all" said Spinelli laughing, come to think of it, she'd never heard TJ talking about girls he liked "hold on –that's my other line"

Spinelli switched over to her over line

"Hello?" 

"erm Hi Spinelli its me Menlo" said Menlo sounding a little uncomfortable

"Hi Menlo whats up?"

"well, its just Ashley A has offered to be my girlfriend and I sorta like her more, so bye" said Menlo hanging up

Spinelli stayed silent for a moment, she felt tears pricking her eyes, Rejection hurts everyone –even Spinelli, she'd been rejected by a settlement.

"erm, hey TJ I'm back, but I have to go get a new image" said Spinelli keeping the hurt from her voice and hanging up –the Ashley's were right, no guy would ever look at her while dressed like this.

"spin are you okay? new image? Whats wrong?" asked TJ "spin? Hello?"

----------------------**End of Flashback**----------------------

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Happy christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool i've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again**

Spinelli had indeed got a new image -tight jeans and tops, but she hadn't become a powder puff and sadly no guy had shown any interest in her (little did she know TJ had a crush on her!)

"ASHLEY! Stop day dreaming –and answer the door" said Flo Spinelli

"my name is SPINELLI don't call me Ashley –I'm ashamed to have that name, it belongs to four complete bitches" said Spinelli angrily opening the door "Hey TJ!"

"hey spin, i've got your Christmas present" said TJ holding up a silver bag

"thanks TJ! Come in –your gunna gave me be helping me with that stupid history essay" said Spinelli pulling TJ inside "and by keeping me company –dad's takin' mum to that fancy French restaurant, thank god I don't have to co carolling"

"sure" replied TJ –he wasn't about to object to being alone with Spinelli on Christmas eve! "but I'm gunna have to call my parents and tell 'em where I am –they're still way protective"

**Last christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

"Bye" said Spinelli as her parents left the house "here's the phone TJ, your on speed dial –number one" 

"thanks**" **said TJ taking the phone and calling his home "Hey Becky**, **I'm over Spinelli's for a while –tell mum I'll be back later"

"oh! Little T-jerk is spending Christmas eve at this little girlfriends house" said Becky (Spinelli could hear her voice through the phone –and they aren't bf/gf)

"shut up Becky" said TJ hanging up the phone

"wanna make Smores?" asked Spinelli 

"sure" said TJ "just done burn yours like you did in 5th grade –you nearly set my house on fire!"

"that was an accident!" said Spinelli remembering when she'd accidentally dropped her smore when she realised it was on fire "and I don't burn food anymore! Remember –in 6th grade my mum forced me to go to that cooking camp"

**A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
my god I thought you were  
someone to rely on  
me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

Spinelli relearned to the front room holding gram crackers chocolate sauce and marshmallows (A/N: I think that what you use –but I'm not to sure, we don't have Smores in England)  

"oh and my special touch –syrup" said Spinelli putting the syrup down

"syrup on smores?"

"yea! Put the syrup on when its warm!"

"OK I trust you" said TJ laughing "but if I die I'll haunt you!"

both TJ and Spinelli were laughing happily

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now i've found a real love you'll never fool me again**

"I'm glad your happier than you were last year" 

"yea" said Spinelli quietly, remembering when she was painfully rejected

"sorry Spin" said TJ seeing at the upset look on Spinelli's face "you can always trust me, I will always be here for you –I beat up Menlo didn't I?"

"yea thanks TJ, I don't know what I'd do with out you" whispered Spinelli kissing TJ's cheek and blushing –she hadn't really meant to kiss him, she'd done it with out thinking! "sorry"

"you don't need to apologise" said TJ warmly

"that black eye and broken nose of Menlo's didn't heal for ages –pity you broke you wrist in the process" said Spinelli breaking the uncomfortable silence that had set in

"its was worth it"

"what, Missing out on sport for so long? The pain of a broken wrist and an annoying cast?" asked Spinelli not really believing TJ

"yes, of course it was" said TJ in a serious but soft voice "I'd do it again you know"

"what for a settlement?" mumbled Spinelli under her breath

"settlement?" asked TJ

"uh" said Spinelli, he wasn't meant to hear that –she was settling for Menlo because she didn't think TJ would ever like her 

"you can tell me" said TJ moving closer to her and looking into her eyes

both TJ and Spinelli silently looked into each others eyes, neither looked away. Then as though it were a magnetic force both TJ and Spinelli leaned in and finally, FINALLY their lips touched

**Last christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

"Spin I'm-" started TJ, he was desperately trying to apologise for what he thought would have ruined their friendship 

"I guess I didn't need to settle"

"w-what? You settled for Menlo because you liked-"

"you" finished Spinelli "but I didn't think you'd like me"

"you like me? Wait! You thought I wouldn't like you, why?" asked TJ trying to take in the new information

"yes and TJ nearly every girl in the school likes you! Why'd you like me?"

"Because your beautiful" said TJ kissing Spinelli "I love you Spin"

"I love you too, I always have, always will" 

**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover buy you tore him apart  
Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.**

**//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\**

I hope you enjoyed this! 

Please review if you like this! (and if you like it please tell your friends) if you don't like it, then please _don't_ review because as my **GOLDEN RULE** goes "if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all"


End file.
